


Believe Me

by Amethystdia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee!Chloe, Chinese miraculous, Gen, Snake!Alix, Tiger!Kagami, dog!sabrina, dragon!kim, fox!alya - Freeform, goat!ivan, horse!juleka, monkey!mylene, ox!max, pig!rose, rabbit!aurore, rat!lila, rooster!nathaniel, turtle!nino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystdia/pseuds/Amethystdia
Summary: !!!MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2!!!Rated T for small swearing. Just in case!When the Miraculous heroes out themselves to each other, and Marinette is angered so much by Chloé's bullying and she spills out her delayed truth, she is akumatized. But who's there to believe her and who isn't?





	Believe Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to list all the characters and their counterparts/names so you guys know!  
> Note: This is a story featuring all 19 miraculouses, including the chinese zodiac ones.   
> Spoilers!  
> P.S: they are really bad i know
> 
> [Civil. Name] [Animal] [Hero Name]  
> [Adrien Agreste] [Black Cat] [Chat Noir]  
> [Chloé Bourgeois] [Bee] [Queen Bee]  
> [Ivan Bruel] [Goat] [Gon]  
> [Alya Césaire] [Fox] [Rena Rouge]  
> [Juleka Couffaine] [Horse] [Horena]  
> [Marinette Dupain-Cheng] [Ladybug] [Ladybug]  
> [Mylène Haprèle] [Monkey] [Swing]  
> [Max Kanté] [Ox] [Flame]  
> [Alix Kubdel] [Snake] [Snark]  
> [Nathaniel Kurtzberg] [Rooster] [Red]  
> [Nino Lahiffe] [Turtle] [Carapace]  
> [Rose Lavillant] [Pig] [Swirla]  
> [Lê Chiến Kim] [Dragon] [Breather]  
> [Sabrina Raincomprix] [Dog] [Chi]  
> [Lila Rossi] [Rat] [Rana]  
> [Kagami Tsurugi] [Tiger] [Tigress]  
> [Aurore Beauréal] [Rabbit] [Rabbina]
> 
> Enjoy!

A few weeks ago at the Miraculous meeting, Marinette's class as well as some other members of the Miraculous team had revealed they all had miraculouses. Even Kagami and Aurore had one. Starting from Alix and moving on, they discovered that one person did not reveal themselves or didn't have a Miraculous. But she didn't feel the need to reveal herself.

And that's what Chloe decided to prowl on the moment she set foot in the classroom the next meeting they had.

  
" _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_." She spat the name out like a virus, slamming her fist into the table. The mentioned girl was having the urge to yank Chloe's bee-comb out her head as Chloe pointed her accusing finger towards Marinette.

"I wonder why Marinette does not have a Miraculous. Maybe because she's too clumsy to have one..or because Ladybug thinks you're not a good person. Hah! She hates you too, Marinette." Chloe admired her nails as she innocently started stating points why Marinette wouldn't have a miraculous.

  
_The irony._

  
Tikki had settled herself next to her chosen's leg. She nudged it, giving Marinette a silent message.

  
_Don't let it bother you._

As Chloe started prowling off her points like she did, Marinette got furious.  
The class had rounded up around Marinette, watching intently. No one made a move to stop Chloe 'just-wait-till-I-tell-my-father-about-this' Bourgeois.  
As Marinette balled her fists, she slammed her fist on the table, trying to look composed but failing as her anger was shown on her face.  
And she didn't care that the truth was falling out her mouth.

" _HOW DARE YOU. I gave you your miraculous and this is how you treat me! Like utter bullshit! What would Ladybug ever think of your behaviour? Oh wait, she's the person you ARE TALKING TO!_ " Marinette screamed.

  
The response should have been easy. They should've accepted it. They should've believed her, or at least yelled at her if they didn't.

  
The only thing she received was the whole class responding, with a small, "Prove it."

Everyone said it. Adrien, Alya, Nino..the whole class.  
Marinette felt so frustrated. She felt betrayed. Humiliated.  
"Why don't you believe me?! If you say that I'm lying, then why don't you all prove it!" She cried, desperation reaching her voice.  
The others stared at her, but they weren't pitiying her. They didn't believe her.

Marinette ignored the shout of 'Marinette! Stop!', as she pulled the earrings from her ears, ignoring Tikki's shout as she was sucked back into the miraculous. Slamming them on the table and sliding it to the middle, she stormed out the room, a gut-wrentching sob escaping her mouth.  
It was so silent you could hear a needle drop. That's when Adrien finally believed Marinette and turned to Chloe.  
" _What. Have. You. Done_."

* * *

 

Everyone knew what happened if they didn't have their miraculous on and were expressing negative feeling.  
They got akumatized.  
And akumatized Marinette went, transforming into, 'Truthteller'. She was harmless at least, her only goal in mind were to steal the miraculouses and make everyone tell their dirty secrets to the rest of Paris.

Back inside the classroom, Adrien and Chloe were yelling at each other, firing shots back and forth.

"Why did you do that?!"

"You didn't believe her too!"

"But now I do!"

"It's too late Adrien, she wasn't even Ladybug anyway! I bet these are fakes!"

"No they're not! Didn't you see her kwami?!"

"Ladybug will show up, jeez! Just leave it alone. Marinette's a liar." Another voice rose up, intent to join the fight.  
Unsurprisingly, Lila had. Her little rat miraculous was pinned to her jacket, displaying her ratty nature.  
"You're one to talk, ratface." Adrien accused, scowling at Lila.

"But now, who will cleanse the akuma? Marinette isn't here." Rose spoke up, pointing to the fortuneteller-looking akuma.

"I'll do it! I'll be better than whoever Ladybug is, obviously." Chloe practically squealed, reaching for the Ladybug miraculous. Adrien swooped in with his hand, taking the earrings up before Chloe could and storing them in his shirt pocket.  
"Hey!" Chloe shouted. She scowled, knowing she really couldn't do anything with them.

Kagami rose up from her seat in the room, pointing out that they needed to find out what the akumatized item is. Her tiger sense told her that it was in her purse.

* * *

 

As the team transformed together, they jumped out the classroom window and ran to Truthteller, attacking her at once.

"You'll never be able to catch me. Once I reveal your dirtiest secrets..." She taunted, taking a staff out her purse and shooting beams at the Miraculous team. Every beam that was shot was dangerous, as the civillians below demonstrated. Undead-like voices spoke out dirty secrets, even bad ones.

"We can't even get close to her without getting hit by her beams!" Rabbina commented, jumping high to dodge Truthteller's lasers, her bunny tail twitching behind her.  
"And we can't get to her purse! Usually Ladybug would be able to help us out..!" Snark put an emphasis on 'Ladybug' gesturing towards Queen Bee. She scowled in return.  
"Miraculous team, get down! We need a plan!" Chat Noir yelled, ordering for them to duck into an alleyway. The team of sixteen ran down the alleyway, blocking any beams Truthteller sent their way.  
Sliding into their secret hideout once Truthteller had lost them, the team had detransformed, feeding their kwamis as they thought about what to do with Ladybug's miraculous.

"Can't someone use it?" Max asked, gesturing to the earrings laying on the parchment they put on the table.  
"What about Adrien? He is Chat Noir after all-" "NO!"  
The team looked to the pair of kwamis who had cut off Kim. Tikki and Plagg dropped their food as they rushed over to the earrings. Tikki had gotten out the miraculous once Adrien grabbed them before.   
Adrien's brow furrowed.   
"Why not?" He asked, frustrated.   
"You cannot use Ladybug's one, whether or not you use it by itself or with your own miraculous! It's too dangerous, you two are a balance." Tikki rushed, her face redder than it's usual shade.

"But then who is able to use it?" Alya asked curiously, eyeing her own Miraculous.  
The kwamis stayed silent.  
"Tell us, you two!" Adrien almost shouted, urging them.

Tikki sighed. "Only the Chinese zodiac miraculous holders. But be warned that a loss from your team is a big thing. All of you are unique and all have a purpose." Tikki informed, giving in.

"Vote?" Rose suggested.  
"Alright.." Adrien started the vote, and Kagami came out victorious.

She took her miraculous off and placed the earrings in her ears.  
"Tikki, what do I do?"  
"Say, "Tikki, transform me!". Your powers are different from the Tiger. Use 'Lucky Charm' to give yourself an item that will help get the akuma. When the akuma is out, just swing the yo-yo at it to catch the butterfly. You've seen it a million times, yes? Shout 'Miraculous Ladybug' to repair the damage an akuma has done." Tikki reminded.

Kagami nodded, and with a shout said the transformation phrase.  
Her skin-tight outfit was a lot different than Ladybug's; with a crimson-ish shade of red and black spots, with a hint of orange-red on the front.

More phrases were said, and the whole team were once again transformed into their alter-egos.

* * *

 

Facing Truthteller again, Ladybug summoned a lucky charm.  
The lucky charm was used, and the akuma captured.  
Half the team had rushed over to Marinette, while the other half shooed off the media.

Returning back to the meeting classroom, everyone had hung their heads as silence comforted them.  
"Marinette," Adrien finally spoke up, perking the heads of other people.  
"I-" "Save it, Adrien. I've heard it enough. No one believes me. I'm not Ladybug anymore. I gave the earrings up." Marinette cut him off with a flat tone. She looked away, avoiding the apologetic gaze everyone had set on her.  
"You can take the earrings back." Kagami offered, holding a hand to her.  
"No! You guys don't even bother listening to me, let alone believing me. I'm not Ladybug, you guys said it." Marinette snapped, turning around with an angered look.

"Stop being in denial, Marinette. We believe you now!" Alya confirmed, but Marinette still wasn't swayed.

"You **believe me** after I got akumatized, you **believe me** after I had shouted out the truth, you **believe me** after I threw the earrings towards you all?! And you say you _believe me!?_  I thought you would take the reveal nicely like you did amongst yourselves; but no! I was considered an outcast and I wasn't believed. _So what_." Marinette snapped, pointing an accusatory finger to all of them. Even Chloe felt apologetic.  
Marinette slumped across the wall with her arms crossed.  
"Take back the earrings, Marinette." Adrien forced them into Marinette's hand, ignoring her struggles.

"And what if I'm not Ladybug?" Marinette pointed out.  
"Then you're not." Nino summed up.

Marinette breathed a long, heavy sigh.  
"I'm not ready." She confessed. "Ladybug is another identity; someone else, far better than me. I knew none of you would believe Ladybug is such a klutz." She droned, placing the earrings on the desk beside her, next to Tikki.

"But you're not a klutz! You're talented, Marinette!" Rose cheered, hopeful. Juleka nodded in agreement, and so did the rest of the class. (Aside from Chloe and Lila.)

"...I'll be back when I'm ready." Marinette decided, clear enough for everyone to hear.  
Outside the window, a nice sunset was out and the team decided to go for a patrol this evening.

The heroes were perched up on roofs in the city, all sitting around.

They didn't expect for Ladybug to come.  
And she did, in the bright moonlight where it reflected off her suit.

"H-Hi guys.." She waved.

"I'm Marinette."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my short story. I am working my other story, don't worry! I'm taking a mini hiatus because 1) I have no ideas and 2) I'd like feedback and answers to my questions!
> 
> Meanwhile, have some of the stories sourced from my brain waves =)


End file.
